


Terminated Loyalty

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Series: Ratchet / Starscream ficlets [6]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had seen Starscream offline, limbless, wingless, battered, torn and broken; no memory compared to the twisted husk of a frame greeting me now. Part of his spark chamber had been ripped outwards and only a dim glow reflected on the clawed metal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terminated Loyalty

//Optimus, what's your status?//

//We have incapacitated several groups of miners and a few scouts,// he commed back. //No sign of true resistance.//

//Of course not,// Arcee cut in grumpily over the shared channel. //It's mostly stripped. They're obviously packing up to leave.//

//Reading is false?// Bumblebee chirped, sending a puzzling image of the readings I'd found less than an hour ago. //Energon doesn't spike?//

//Quiet!// Optimus ordered, and the channel went silent.

"What's going on?"

I refocused on my surroundings, shrugging at the tiny human resting comfortably at the end of my console. I forgot at times our humans friends lacked internal communications. "The mine is stripped, Rafael. If they hurry, they may pick off the last shipment for our use."

"That's great! What was the energon spike?"

"No idea as of yet. As weak as it was, it could've even been a broken cube in transport." I shrugged again.

Rafael shook his head. "But the cubes- they're so strong! Even Bulkhead has trouble getting them open sometimes."

"One of life's mysteries then." I waved a hand aimlessly, then paused as I heard battlefield chatter on the channel again. More miners, most likely, and I listened with only half a receptor until I heard a jumble of curses and a name that still chilled the energon in my frame.

//Megatron.// Optimus sounded even and collected as always.

"Rafael, bring the sick bay's systems online," I said aloud grimly.

To his credit, the little human was fantastic at following orders. "Are they okay? Is Bumblebee okay?"

"For the moment. Megatron's there." I caught his gaze and we said nothing more, both of us tense and ready. For his benefit, I switched the shared channel to speakers so he could hear as well.

There was a small gap in communication as they fought, the silence fractured only by quick orders and short curses. This was always the worst part, my hyperactive central processor acting out a thousand different injuries they could be receiving. Optimus had surely engaged Megatron by now, but if he was speaking, it wasn't published on the channel.

I was just daring to hope it had gone over well when voices erupted on the channel, drowning each other out.

//Slag, that's a mess!//

//Oh oh bad nasty BAD!//

//Quickly! Grab- Grab what's left-//

//Energon spike! Nasty!//

"What's going on?!" I demanded, flagging my message as extremely urgent to grab their attention. Bumblebee was the only one who responded.

//Hurt hurt nasty leaking energon, oh Ratchet so sorry!//

 _"Bumblebee!"_ Rafael had leapt to his feet, gripping the railing so tightly his hands went white. "Are you hurt?!"

//Not me,// Bumblebee sang sadly. //Ratchet, so sorry.//

"What are you apologizing for?" I asked anxiously. "Who is-,"

A burst of static slammed onto my personal channel and I froze. The words were faint and broken.

//Ratssssch... I- missss... lov- Ra... am... sssssorr-//

//Starscream? You're fragmented, repeat last message.//

//Open the ground bridge NOW!// Optimus commanded and I hastened to obey. _Why_ did Starscream choose this moment to play mysterious with me; he was such a _headache._

//Star, repeat last message.// There was only the hiss of dead static and I diverted spare power to boost the signal- then clutched my head as searing pain echoed in the feedback.

//Arcee, help me.//

//Why, Optimus?// she shot back defiantly. //Just because Ratchet's fragging him doesn't mean-//

//Arcee, assist me now. We will talk later. Bumblebee, grab as many crates as you can carry.//

"...No." My hand shook as I pulled the ground bridge open. It wasn't him. Not _again._ "Optimus, who- who is-,"

My spark tightened painfully in my chest as they emerged into the base, Optimus shifting his gun away as he helped Arcee drag a shattered frame inside. Rafael gasped beside me, pointing in surprise.

I had seen Starscream offline, limbless, wingless, battered, torn and broken; no memory compared to the twisted husk of a frame greeting me now. Part of his spark chamber had been ripped outwards and only a dim glow reflected on the clawed metal.

The next few moments were a blur as I let my protocols take over so I wouldn't- _couldn't_ think. Optimus watched with an unreadable expression as I repeatedly shot charges through Starscream's frame, waiting for an answering pulse from his spark. When it finally responded, I carried what was left of his frame to the med berth myself, shouting orders at Rafael over my shoulder.

When the dullness of protocol routine wore off I found myself sitting beside Starscream, watching the dangerously low vitals flicker across the life support output. I started when a gentle hand brushed my face; Optimus' fingers came away damp with my tears.

"What happened?" I asked hazily.

"Megatron knew," he replied quietly. "He told me if he couldn't have Starscream, no one would."

I nodded, another tear escaping. "I... Thank you. For bringing him."

"Is it too soon to tell?" he asked gently. I nodded again. "You did well, old friend, as always."

The sentiment sounded hollow to me, but that was likely tainted by my bitter fear. "We'll see."


End file.
